No Place Like Home
by Col.SamanthaCarter
Summary: Sam's POV...Sam realizes there's no place like home...SamDaniel
1. Chapter 1

AN: This started out to be a oneshot, but I think I can squeeze at least 3 chapters out of it. Let me know what you think, feedback is always nice :) Oh, and thanks to my sister Faith for being my beta reader :)

Summary: Sam/Daniel pairing as always. :) Sam's POV. Sam realizes there's no place like home. It takes place sometime in the furture, after the Ori have been defeated.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything...

* * *

No Place Like Home

"Ah, there's no place like home" I said as I parked the car. After being off world for three days with SG-4, I was glad to be home. My thoughts were on the two people waiting inside. I gathered my belongings and headed for the house. As I reached the door I noticed the soft glow of the TV. Quietly I made my way into the house. I dropped my things just inside the door and proceeded into the living room. There laid my sleeping husband and my precious three-year-old daughter. She was plastered on his chest. Her light brown curls covered her face. Smiling, I bent down and kissed my husband. Slowly his eyes opened. "Sam? I didn't hear you come in" he whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"What time is it?" he yawned

"It's a little after one A.M."

"Oh, ok, well let me go put her into bed and we can talk."

"Let me take her. You've been doing it the last few days."

I gently lifted the little girl off her father's chest, and carried her upstairs. When I came back down he was sitting on the couch. He'd turned off the TV and turned on the table lamp. I sat down beside him and snuggled into his side.

"So, how did things go?" he asked

"Fine. We got to study the device and it's power source."

"Do you think it could work for us?"

"Chances are good. They gave us materials to build a smaller version so we can test it."

"Oh, I bet you're looking forward to that" he said grinning at me.

"Yeah, it guarantees me a few weeks on Earth."

"Ah, well, I know a little girl who'll be thrilled to hear that. She asked me everyday when you were coming home."

"I missed her too. That's my biggest problem with going off world. Before she was born it wasn't so bad, but now, I'm afraid I'm going to miss some major even in her life. I think this last mission was the hardest one I've been on in a long time."

"You know you can always request to be taken off SG-1. That way you wouldn't have to worry about missing anything. I've actually been kicking around the idea myself."

"Really?" I asked, "why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well I've just been thinking about it the last few days. Especially when Claire asked when she was getting a little sister."

"What?!" I asked sitting up in shock.

He laughed and said, "Oh yeah. We were at the park the other day and she was playing with some other kids, apparently one of them was talking about their little sister and how she was fun to play with. Claire told me that she wanted a little sister of her own to play with."

"Maybe she'll forget about it in a few days. I was thinking about taking her to the zoo tomorrow since I haven't seen her in three days. We can make it a family outing if you don't have to go to the base."

"I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Good, because I missed you too and I can't remember the last time just the three of us did something."

"I know" he yawned.

"Well, we can talk more about it in the morning. Let's go to bed" I said.

"Sounds good to me Mrs. Jackson. You go a head upstairs and I'll lock up" he said.

He offered me a hand and pulled me up. When I got to my feet he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed my face into his chest inhaling his scent. We stood like that for a few moments until I pulled back, I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I snaked my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers though is hair as I gently lowered his head down to mine. "I love you Sam" he whispered just before his lips descended on mine. The kiss started out slow and passionate, but quickly turned into a hungry needy one. I finally had to end the kiss to catch my breath. "I love you too Daniel" I whispered giving him a quick kiss. We went our separate ways, I picked up the stuff I'd dropped inside the door and went upstairs. Once in our room I unpacked my bag and got ready for bed. By the time I finished in the bathroom Daniel as in bed waiting. I quickly crossed the room and got in bed. I laid down facing him and pulled the blankets over me.

"It'll be nice to have you to wake up to in the morning" he said.

"Yeah, well, Claire is probably gong to be up very early, so we should get some sleep."

"Ya know, for the last three mornings she's been up and coming in here before six A.M. to see if you were home. The last two mornings she ended up sleeping the rest of the morning in here."

"This was the first time I've been gone overnight in a long time, and the last for a while I hope."

"Me too, we'll talk more about this tomorrow. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Alright" I said "love you."

"Love you too Sam."

-----------------------

A few hours later I was awakened by someone climbing into the bed. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off the pillow. I knew it was Claire. I laid my head back down as she continued onto the bed. She crawled up to lay in between Daniel and me. When she realized I was there she threw her little arms around my neck and whispered " mommy you home."

"Yes baby, mommy's home" I replied kissing her on the cheek. "Let's get you back in your bed. It's too early to get up. I'll be here in the morning when you get up. Ok sweetie?"

"'K mommy."

I gathered her up and took her back to bed. Once she was tucked in I returned to my room to find the bed empty. I was about to turn around when I felt his strong arms envelope me form behind. He kissed me on the cheek and continued to trail kisses along my neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It felt so good to be in his arms. I felt safe and happy. Daniel was the love of my life and I'm very lucky to have found him. A few seconds later I realized that his arms were no longer around me. Instead he was gently pulling me towards the bed. "You need more sleep, if you expect to keep up with Claire tomorrow."

"I know." We got back in bed and I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone...here's the latest installment...hope you like it :)

Thanks to Faith for the extra set of eyes!

* * *

Chapter 2

When morning finally arrived I slowly rolled on my side to look out the window. The bright morning sun was filtering though the blinds. It was a beautiful morning. Just then I heard giggling coming from down the hall. I glanced over to see Daniel still sleeping. I threw the blankets off and headed for Claire's room. I stopped when I reached her door. I peeked around the doorframe to see what was going on. Claire was sitting on her bed playing with her stuffed animals. I quietly entered the room . She was so engrossed with her toys that it took her a few seconds to realize I was there. When she finally looked my direction she launched herself out of bed and into my arms.

"Mommy!"

"Morning Claire. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. I did. Where is daddy?"

"Ah, he's still sleeping. You want to help me wake him up?"

Her face lit up as she smiled "yeah."

"Alright, let's go."

We quietly made or way to my bedroom. Daniel was laying with his back to the door. I could tell by his rhythmic breathing that he was still asleep. I carried Claire around to the other side of the bed and gently sat her down. She smiled and looked up at me for confirmation. I smiled back and nodded. She slowly crawled closer to Daniel, she placed her small hand on his shoulder and tried to roll him over. The sight made me giggle. Despite my best attempt to hide it Claire heard me. "Mommy help." I reached over and pushed him onto his back. I could tell that he was now awake, but Claire had no clue. She climbed onto his chest and sat down. Then she proceeded to pry his eyes open with her little fingers. "Daddy wake up" she said just above a whisper. Daniel groaned and mumbled, "five more minutes mommy." Claire squealed "I not mommy! Her's over there."

"Yeah daddy", I said as I laid down beside the two, "mommy's over here."

"Mmm", he said as he turned to kiss me, "did you tell here where we're going today?"

"No, not yet. I thought we'd tell her after breakfast."

"Speaking of which, what would you two girls like for breakfast?"

"Ooh can we have waffles daddy? Pwease?"

"We sure can sweetie."

"Yay!" Claire said clapping her hands

Twenty minutes later we were sitting around the table enjoying Daniel's homemade waffles when the doorbell rang. I started to get up, but Daniel stopped me, so Claire and I continued eating. A few minutes later Daniel came back.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Jack."

"As in General O'Neill?!"

"Yes, what other Jack do we know?"

"Where did he go?"

"Oh, he brought something, and he forgot it in his car."

"Oh."

"He's in town for a few days and he wants to get the old team together."

"OK, that sounds like fun. When does he want to get together?"

"Today. He's already talked to Teal'c."

"Well, I guess we can have our family outing another day." Just then Major General Jack O'Neill entered the room with a brightly wrapped box. Claire jumped off her chair and ran over and jumped up and down in front of him. "Is dat pwesent for me?"

"Claire!"

"It's OK Carter."

"Jack…" Daniel started

"I know Daniel. She's not Carter anymore, and like I said before, old habits die hard."

"No, I was going to say, you can't keep brining Claire gifts every time you see her, you're going to spoil her. I don't know who's worse you or Cassie."

"Oh come on Daniel…consider it an early birthday present."

"Alright"

Jack squatted down to Claire's level and handed her the box. She squealed with delight and plopped right down on the kitchen floor. She ripped away the wrapping paper to reveal a plain brown box. She stared at the box looking for an opening. "Here Claire, let me get that", he said pulling out his pocketknife, "there you go. Now you can get to the goods." She pulled back one flap at a time to reveal a box full of packing peanuts. She picked up one of the Styrofoam pieces and rolled it between her fingers.

"Keep digging kiddo. There's something in there I promise."

She eagerly began digging around in the box. A few seconds later she pulled out a beautiful baby doll. The doll was dressed in a dark blue sleeper. The doll looked a lot like Claire, the same light brown hair with a few curls at the end, and the same blue eyes.

"Wow, Jack, that looks just like Claire. Where did you find it?" Daniel asked

"Oh, you know, I was just flipping through a magazine and I saw the advertisement."

"And what magazine was that Jack?"

"That's not important Daniel. The important thing is that I found it." He looked down at Claire and said, "you know the really cool thing about this doll is it comes with another outfit." He reached into the box and pulled out a little light purple dress.

"Ooh pwetty" Claire said, "dat's my favwit color."

"Well whadda know about that", General O'Neill said with a smile.

Claire stood up and he handed her the dress. She tucked the dress and the doll under her left arm and hugged him with the other arm. "Thank you Uncle Jack. She's weally pwetty."

"Oh you're welcome!"

"Mommy can I go pway?

"Sure sweetie" I said.

"So, are we on for later?" General O'Neill asked

I glanced at Daniel and shrugged "yeah, I suppose we could get together."

"Great, so when and where?"

"Well, I need to make some calls and see if I can find someone to watch Claire" I said.

"You don't have to do that. She can come and entertain us."

"Or we could do something here. That way we won't have to worry about getting back here to put Claire to bed. Is that alright with you Sam?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. What time?"

"How does 1900 hours sound?"

"Seven's fine."

"Perfect" General O'Neill said clapping his hands together, "Teal'c and I will see you guys then."

I watched my former CO turn and leave. The last several years in Washington had not changed him one bit. He still had the attention span of a five year old. I still don't know how he manages to survive all of the meetings. He still gets excited over little things. I began thinking back to the first time I met him. Back when he adamantly expressed his dislike for scientists. Over the years I think his feelings have changed. Considering two people he considers as "family" are scientists.

A few hours later Daniel and I began straightening up the house. It didn't take us very long since Daniel had kept the house pretty clean while I was gone. Just as we sat down on the couch Claire came running down the stairs "daddy can you take me and mommy to the park? The one you took me to?"

"I'm afraid we can't go today Claire. Uncle Jack and Teal'c are coming over later."

"Dey are? Does dat mean we can pway football again?"

"I don't know sweetie, you'll have to ask Jack and Teal'c if they want to play."

"Wast time Cassie was here, but she won't be here dis time will she?"

"No, not this time." I said, "maybe she can come next time."

Claire smiled "can I go pway outside?"

"For a little bit, then you have to come in and help me make cookies OK?"

"OK mommy! I wike making cookies!"

"I know you do honey." With that Claire ran for the backdoor. I sighed and leaned into Daniel. As much as I was looking forward to the get together, I also was looking forward to some quiet time with Daniel. I had some things I wanted to discuss. I decided that I couldn't wait any longer. "Daniel, how serious were you when you said you'd been thinking about putting in for reassignment?"

"I was very serious. I want to be able to spend more time with you and Claire. I wanted to talk to you about it before I decided."

"I did some thinking this morning about getting reassigned and about what Claire asked."

"Oh really? The reassignment part doesn't surprise me, but the other thing does."

"Yeah I know, I didn't sound too enthused about it last night, but now I like the idea of having another baby. I think this would be a good time. I mean Claire will be four soon so she'd be able to help out a little, and she's already been asking for a sibling."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Daniel, I'm sure" I said as I kissed him.

* * *

By the time Claire and I took the last batch of cookies out of the oven it was almost time for the get together. We were putting the hot cookies on the cooling rack when the doorbell rang. Claire ran into the living room to Daniel and they answered the door. I could hear the chatter from the other room. Claire was talking to Teal'c "Uncle T, will you and Uncle Jack play football wif me and mommy and daddy?"

"Perhaps we can play while we wait for the evening meal. If you agree O'Neill."

"Uh, sure, why not. We can toss the football around for a bit."

I finished with the cookies and started cleaning up. I was almost finished loading the dishwasher when Daniel came in, "why don't you leave that for later? Claire has talked them into playing some football."

"I'm almost finished. Did you ask them what they wanted tonight or are we just gonna go with pizza?"

"I'm sure pizza will be fine."

"Alright, but when you order…"

"I know, get one pizza half pepperoni for Claire…are you alright?"

"Yeah", I sighed, "just a little tired that's all."

"OK, are you coming out to watch us?"

"Yes. I might play for a bit. I know Claire's going to beg me to."

Ten minutes later we were all outside playing football. Claire insisted on being on Teal'c and Daniel's team, so that left me with General O'Neill. Teal'c had Claire sitting on his shoulders, so whenever anyone on her team got the ball they immediately handed it off to her. After about fifteen minutes of playing I took a break. I sat down on the porch and watched. Claire was thoroughly enjoying herself. Perched high on Teal'c's shoulders she called out "mommy, mommy did you see dat?"

"Yes baby", I replied, "I saw that." Just then the doorbell rang. "Alright everyone, food's here", I announced getting up. We all filed into the house. While Daniel and General O'Neill went to the door I worked on getting Claire cleaned up to eat.. I could hear Daniel and the General arguing over who was paying for the pizza.

"Daniel, I have no one to spend my money on. Please let me do this."

Daniel threw his hands up in surrender "fine".

After I got Claire cleaned up and strapped into her booster seat Teal'c spoke up, "you have become a great mother Samantha. Claire Jackson is fortunate to have you."

"Thank you Teal'c. I've come a long way in three years."

"Indeed you have."

"Alright kids, time to eat", O'Neill announced as he came into the kitchen carrying two boxes of pizza. Daniel came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "isn't this great? It's just like old times. We need to do this more often."

"Yeah, it is great. I didn't realized how much I missed it until tonight" I said.

After dinner we gather in the living room to talk. Claire was getting rather sleepy, but she refused to go to bed. She insisted on sitting on my lap. I think she was afraid she was going to miss something important. The guys talked while I sat holding my little girl. Claire was almost asleep when she suddenly remembered something. She jumped off my lap and ran upstairs. A minute later she returned to my lap with her doll. Once she found a comfortable position she looked up and said, "when I get my baby sister, she can pway wif my doll too."

"Aww, that's very nice of you. I'm sure she'd love to play with your doll."

"Are you and Daniel Jackson expecting?" Teal'c asked

"Oh, no, not yet", Daniel spoke up, "we just started talking about having another baby."

"Well I think it's great. You two are great parents, and you have an adorable daughter."

"Thank you Sir" I said.

* * *

Claire finally fell asleep around nine o'clock. Daniel gave her a quick peck on the cheek and I carefully carried her upstairs. I laid her in bed and tucked her in. I just stood there starring down at her. She looked like a little angel, so peaceful and without a care in the world. Things wouldn't always be this way. All too soon she'd be a teenager and with that comes dating. Oh, the dating, I don't want to think about that now. I bent over and gently kissed her on the forehead before I returned to my seat on the couch. Apparently I had just missed a good joke, Daniel was laughing so hard his face was blood red. Even Teal'c was laughing, so I knew I missed a good one. 

"What'd I miss?"

"Jack, here, was just telling us about some of the practical jokes he's played on his secretary" Daniel said.

"Oh, I see. I probably don't want to know do I?"

Daniel gave me a look. "I didn't think so" I said.

The joking continued a while longer, then we started reminiscing. We talked about our favorite missions, the ones that scared us the most, and the ones we'd like to go back and redo. Around midnight the night came to an end. We said our "goodbyes" and Teal'c and General O'Neill left. Daniel and I went about with our nightly routine. Daniel locked up while I turned off the lights. Once upstairs I quickly changed into my short, dark red, silky nightgown that Daniel had gotten me for our last anniversary. It'd been a while since I'd worn it, so the straps need adjusted. I could hear Daniel coming up the stairs. My heart began to pound. I knew what his reaction was going to be and I couldn't wait. He stopped when he reached the door. I could hear him mumbling to himself. When he opened the door and saw me he drew a sharp breath. I smiled and took a step towards him, "you like?" I asked.

"Oh Sam! You know I do. You look amazing."

"Thanks", I replied as I closed the gap, "I thought you'd like it."

"Mmm", he said as he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands went straight for my lower back. He broke the kiss and began trailing little kisses down my neck to my right shoulder. He slowly slid the strap away and continued kissing me. I pulled back and took his hands in mine and backed towards the bed. His face broke out into a smile and his eyebrows shot up "Sam, you know what it does to me when you're like this."

"Yes Daniel, that's what I'm going for", I said as I started unbuttoning his shirt. I ran my hands over his bare chest. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Then I began drawing patterns on his chest before sliding my fingers down to his belt. "I'm ready to have another baby."

"So does that mean you've made up your mind about the transfer?"

"Yes, I've decided that when I get pregnant I'll hand in my letter."

"Then I'll do the same. I want to be here for you more this time. I want to help out with Claire and the baby."

"That sounds great", I said planting a kiss on his lips, "now let's get down to business."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

AN 2: Only one more chapter to go...please review and tell me what you think:) 


End file.
